<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The girl and the Lamia by Mad_Maxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681458">The girl and the Lamia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maxis/pseuds/Mad_Maxis'>Mad_Maxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maxis/pseuds/Mad_Maxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl went into the nearby woods even though it wasnt safe, and was found by a hunting Lamia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The girl and the Lamia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew she shouldn’t have gone out at night, hiding behind a tree and panting after his mad dash. It was supposed to be safe at the edges, what was THAT doing out this far? “Where did you go little one? I just want to play, and you seemed so very fun.” That sultry voice instinctively made the woman tense up and hold her breath, for fear of being found. “you can’t hide from me dear, after all…” a rustling sound comes from a bush to the woman’s right, and she looks in complete stillness. Then the Lamia whispers right in her ear “I can taste you from a mile away.” Spinning around the woman looks and sees a very beautiful face with very colorful eyes, in fact her eyes are shifting colors, making the girl feel relaxed like she doesn’t need to freak out. “That’s a good girl, look into my eyes and feel all that stress just melt away. Now doesn’t all that running and hiding seem silly now?” even as the Lamia caressed the girls face deep down the girl knew she should be worried, but the Lamias gentle voice, colorful eyes and soft touch pushed that feeling down deep “y..es, it was silly. I don’t know why I was afraid of such a nice feeling.” Cupping the girls face in both her hands the Lamia replied “its quite alright my precious little mouse. You humans seems to be averse to feeling good, but don’t you worry” she lightly boops the girl’s nose “I am going to make you feel very good.”</p><p>And as she was saying that the Lamias tail started to coil around the girl. As the smooth scales brushed against the girl it sent shivers down her spine as well as causing a small sigh to escape her lips. “Oh you are just so cute.” The lamia leans down and starts kissing her on the neck slowly moving up before giving a deep and long kiss, snaking her long tongue down her throat momentarily gagging her prey causing her to squirm and panting once she was freed. “your face is so red little mouse; you must be so hot in those heavy cloths. Let me help you with that.” The girl was feeling quite warm, but a different warmth then any she had felt before “please, I need you.” Slowly moving her hand to the captivated girls blouse “oh not to worry, I’m here to help” and with that she takes her blouse and skirt off, leaving them on the ground near as she begins to fondle her and rubbing her thumbs over her now perky nipples. “ah, ah please…” but the Lamia didn’t stop “Now now my pet, be patient. I want you to really enjoy yourself.” And enjoy herself she did, her mind going fuzzy from pleasure. She wanted to play with the Lamias exposed tits as well, but she was firmly held in the Lamias coils up to just below her chest pinning her hands at her sides so all she could do was writhe in pleasure.</p><p>Something began poking at her mouth, looking over she saw it was the Lamias tail “Now my little mouse open wide for Mistress.” At that the girl opened and let the tail push its way inside, filling her whole mouth and threatening to almost go down her throat. After a few moments of the tail sliding back and forth she pulls it out, praising her captive “Very good my little pet.” The girl hardly noticed that her lower end was released, she did however notice the firm pressure on her back end. “wh...what’s that?” the Lamia brushed her had through the girls hair “hush little one, I need you to…” the tip of the Lamias tail pushes into her “relax a little. Trust me, you’ll be glad about this soon.” And with that her tail started to slowly pump in and out, the smooth scales helping the process along. The girl grunted with the pain but soon morphed into a pleasant pain, as the tail filled her more and more all the while the Lamia was sucking on her left boob and fondling her other. “That’s it my pet, sing for me.” The Lamia cooed, then slid a hand down and started to rub her erect clit causing the girl to loudly moan. After a few light circles the Lamia lowered her hand and gently pushed in a single finger “oh little mouse your so wet, I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” The girl felt so full, then suddenly empty. “wh…why did mistress stop?” then something with girth landed on her stomach, scratch that two thick dicks with 4 spines on the head and small bumps along its side. “Oh don’t worry little mouse, it’s just time we share in the pleasure.” The sheer size of them brought back some sense in the woman “I don’t think those will fit.” Slight fear in her tone, which prompted the Lamia to gently but firmly take her face in her hands and make sure she was looking right back into those colorful spirals “Come now my little pet, do you think I would do anything that you wouldn’t enjoy hm? I’m sure a good girl like you can take these without an issue, and it will make me so very happy.” With the hypnotic eyes and soft voice, the woman’s body began to relax once again because it was true. She knew Mistress wouldn’t do anything to hurt her that wouldn’t lead to more pleasure, and she so wanted to make mistress happy.</p><p>With the look of bliss and calm the Lamia took the initiative and positioned both of her ribbed cocks at each of the girls openings. “that’s a good pet, now before mistress begins I need to hear you ask for it.” All hesitation removed from her mind to only be replaced with a burning need to be filled by her Mistress. “Please….I need you to fuck both my holes.” The Lamia smiled and gave her captive a kiss “don’t worry little mouse, I intend to.” And with that she gave a little thrust push both her dicks into her pet bringing out a gasp from her, a mixture of pleasure and pain from having been so completely filled. Then slowly the Lamia started to pump in and out, the extra nubs rubbing on her insides sending shivers of sensation she has never known before coursing through her body. All she could do was moan and pant, all thoughts had been cleared out by the double assault. The Lamia wasn’t going to stop at just fucking her, she went back and started teasing her tits compounding the assault on her sensations.</p><p>Her mind clouded by the double fucking and tit rubbing the girl leaned over and started to tease her mistress’s tits as best she could. to her dismay, she was far enough away that all she could do was have the tip of her tongue dance over her nipples. The Lamia let out a little gasp “Oh little one, mmm, I love your enthusiasm. Let me give you a mouthful.” She then pushed her so that she was able to get her whole mouth on her tit. With that the girl began sucking the Lamias perky nipples, and the Lamia began to increase her pace thrusting in and out faster. “Oh god pet, you feel so good. I don’t think I can hold out too much longer.” At that the girl stopped sucking on her mistresses tits and began begging “pl..please fi…fill me up with your seed mistress. I need to fe...feel full of your hot cum!” with that the Lamia started to thrust more forcefully, panting heavily “as you, ah, wish pet.” The Lamia then did one final firm thrust, moaning with ecstasy as she unloaded deeply into the girl. The rush of the warm seed caused the impaled girl to stop and just gasp, her body twitching in time with the dicks pumping her full of her Mistresses cum. The sensation was so overwhelming that she began to lose consciousness, eyes rolling back barely able to get out a final sentence before going entirely limp “Thank you, Mistress…” The Lamia however stayed inside of her for a min more, gently holding her little pet before slowly pulling her off and having some of her seed pour out of her. “Oh my little pet… I can’t wait till you wake up in your new home to meet all my other little pets. But for now rest up.” The Lamia gently ran her hands through the girl’s hair before carrying her off to her den where she will begin her life as one of her Mistresses pets, and there was nowhere else she would have wanted to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>